


Myself

by seethefuture



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seethefuture/pseuds/seethefuture
Summary: BGM：Monsta X - 《Myself》听歌有感 速打练手
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 10





	Myself

中本悠太在凌晨三时惊醒。

双人床的另一边只有布料的柔软，却没有身体的温暖。于是他醒悟过来，郑在玹已经离开许久了。

有多久呢？大概就是已经可以平淡地和朋友们讲述曾经的过往，听到有关于他的消息时也只是一笑而过，不会再多做停留。久到所有保留在身边的回忆都已经消失殆尽，久到自己已经习惯了身边不再有他的存在。

-

可是夜晚到来了，万物沉睡之时他的另一面便会开始苏醒。想念会在午夜之时突然袭来，随后在心中开始肆虐，身体就好像只是一个单薄的容器，无边的思绪、浓烈的感情在其中嘶吼尖叫。悠太总觉得自己的身体要破掉了，他躲在被子里，将自己缩成小小的一团，他的影子，在玹的影子，浓烈的化不开的影子充斥在房间里的每一个角落。

_ 他的唇落在我的之上，带着缱绻情意，我的舌头擦过了他的犬齿，引得他发出了一阵轻笑。他的手划过我的腰际，而我则摸到了他线条分明的背肌。我正和我的爱人在一起，我们拥抱、亲吻、接下来会做爱，会累到脱力然后相拥而眠。想到这里我的眼泪突然不受控制地跑了出来，顺着我的脸颊，滑到了我的唇角。于是他尝到了我的泪，又咸又苦。 _

这会是连痕迹都没有的错觉吗？

-

早上醒来之后，中本悠太就又会回到他的A面人生，一丝不苟地过着他循规蹈矩的生活，只是不会再想起郑在玹而已。他每天都很忙，忙到不再有时间去认识新的人，去开始新的恋爱。于是他就只是在自己的舒适圈中打转，就好像那时从一个房间里走到另一个房间里，只是想要再体会一点点那个人的体温。

_ 我们好像是在用尽全身的气力互相啃噬着对方，他的牙齿咬伤了我的锁骨，而我的指甲则在他的肩头留下深深的血痕。他像一头野兽将我洞穿。我感觉到了湿滑的液体顺着我的大腿流了下来，好痛，好痛。我好像漂浮在大海里，奔涌而来的潮水，灭顶的快感，还有心脏破碎的声音。 _

连骨头里都侵入了冰冷的爱意。

-

悠太坐在床边看着窗外，天气一天比一天冷了，而树叶总是能最早地感知到冬日的到来，从一开始的由绿变黄，到现在的坠落满地，好像也只不过就是几天的事情而已。那在玹走了多久了？悠太不记得了，但现在好像已经是他第四次独自送走树叶。原来已经这么久了。他在心里叹息。

“哥？我回来了。”是在玹的声音。

悠太转过头，看到他就站在那里，还像以前一样，穿着白色的毛衣，露出小小的酒窝微笑。

他冲过去抱住了他，抱住了他的在玹。他趴在男孩的肩头放声大哭，眼泪浸湿了对方的衣服。在玹轻声在他耳边哄着、安慰着，然后捧起了他的脸，在他的唇上落下轻柔一吻。

中本悠太在凌晨三时惊醒。

身边仍是空空荡荡，满室冰凉。

Fin.


End file.
